Hungover
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: After a night of drinking rather heavily with his friends, Sheik wakes up the next morning with a massive hangover. SheikxLink


**Okay, couldn't resist. I was re-reading ****_Bully_**** and I was at the part where Sheik was apologizing to Link for what he did (I won't say much for those who haven't read that other story of mine yet) and I got the sense of SheikxLink so I just ****_had _****to write this!**

* * *

Alcohol.

He drank a lot of it last night.

Why? He couldn't tell you, it's just something that happened.

_Snake was watching the Super Bowl, chilling out with Ike and Roy when he walked in the living room and sat down. Denver hadn't even scored yet, while the Seahawks were at 22._

_"Hey Sheik!" Roy said with an infectious smile. It'd been a while since he joined them for watching a football game._

_"Hey guys. What's up?" the warrior asked as he opened a beer and settled himself in one of the many recliners in one of the mansion's many living rooms._

_"Nothing much, just watching Denver lose their shit." Snake said with his eyes shaming the team he had bet on this year._

_"Nothing much, just watching Snake lose fifty bucks," Ike smirked as the brunet flipped him off._

_"What brings you to hang out with us tonight?" Roy asked after finishing his first beer._

_"I haven't really hung out with you guys in a while, so you could say I missed you." He said with a smile that was actually visible._

_"Guys, he does have teeth! Who knew?" Ike asked with a man giggle, strangely out of character. How many drinks did he already have?_

_"Shut up, Link says my cowl is really dirty and made me take it off so he could wash it. Good thing too, it was starting to smell really bad."_

_Roy just facepalmed at his friend's uncleanliness, while Ike giggled again and Snake nodded once, "He did that to me once with my sneaking suit. Said it was time to wear a different color and I didn't see it again for months."_

_"That's a good thing, the color brought out your ass that none of us are willing to look at." The man of royalty smirked as Snake flicked a bottle cap at him._

_"Fuck off, Link says I have a nice ass!"_

_"He did? I'll have to ask him about that… Anyway, thanks for learning that basketball shorts and t-shirts exist."_

_It was odd seeing everyone in casual clothing, especially Snake. Usually his hair was tied back by a torn navy-blue bandanna and was clad in a skin-tight suit that supposedly only gave him half the damage he should have taken by something like a bullet or a cut. But after the matches were over and it was time to relax he wore a pair of black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt, making him look normal for the first time in his rather short life._

_Roy raised his drink in a toast, "Yes, thank God he did. Hell, thank God we all did, we looked weird wearing battle clothes at this time of knight. I know I'm glad those damn pants are off and I have these nice, warm sweatpants on."_

_Roy's favorite pants were sweatpants. They were comfortable, very much unlike the pair he wore in battle. He had room in them to move around and they didn't require a belt. He had a pair in almost all colors but he preferred his grey ones that he wore with a black t-shirt that always made his girlfriend go crazy, though she would never admit it out loud to anyone, especially him. Samus was the type of woman whose feelings were rarely shown, but when they were always promised something good._

_"Honestly, if you fuckers weren't in here I'd be in nothing but my boxers." Ike said with a crooked smile._

_Out of all the men in the mansion, Ike was the one that preferred to wear little to no clothing. It felt nice being naked, it made him feel natural and at peace. What he'd give to be Adam at the beginning of human reign on Earth…_

_"And that's why you're the weirdest guy here." Snake said as he winced. Again the Seahawks scored, leaving the Broncos even further behind. What the hell was he on when he decided to bet on the Broncos winning?_

_"And the sexiest."_

_Sheik just shook his head as he looked over his own clothing. A black tank top with green basketball shorts. Simple yet good enough for Link, and that was all that mattered._

_"Matter of opinion," Snake said in between fake coughs._

_Ike just glared and they all watched the rest of the game, drinking at least two beers per quarter and at halftime._

_Needless to say, they were fairly drunk by the end of the game._

_"H-hey guys? I love you…" Roy slurred, falling onto Ike._

_"I love you too duuude… You get me… Like no one else…"_

_Snake wasn't even speaking because he'd already passed out. Denver losing really took a toll on him…_

_Ike and Roy stared at each other for a whole minute before they mashed their lips together in their drunken state._

_Sheik giggled furiously and took a picture for blackmail as they kissed, breaking away and looking at each other before Ike flat out fell on the floor as Roy shook his head and went upstairs to join his lovely girlfriend in slumber, assuming she wasn't awake and waiting to kick his ass for drinking so much._

_The Sheikah walked up to his shared dorm and fell into bed next to his lover. He was in for one hell of a hangover._

Sheik looked at his digital clock which read 11:28 a.m.

"Ugh…"

Sheik was thankful the shades were closed and the curtains were as well. Link really took good care of him.

The sound of his bedroom door opened and light footsteps quietly made their way to Sheik. He chuckled as he saw the hungover man place his pillow on top of his face. Link kissed his cheek,

"Good morning baby." He said in his soft voice that made Sheik feel a bit better.

"Nnggg… Bad morning, Love…"

"Shh, stop complaining. Here, take this. It'll make you feel better."

Link handed his mate a glass of water and some aspirin and pet his golden hair as he took the medicine. Sheik kissed Link's cheek after swallowing the pill and laid back down.

"Ugh… Best nurse ever."

Link chuckled and pressed his lips softly against Sheik's, "Just rest baby. I'll be here until you feel better."

Sheik wrapped his arms around Link's waist and shoved his face into his stomach. Being hungover had never felt so good.

* * *

Leave a review? It'd mean a lot! And if I get enough positive ones I may just write more of this pairing!


End file.
